poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroic Hurricane/Transcript
This is the script for Heroic Hurricane. episode starts with Hurricane shunting a train of steel Narrator: Heroic Hurricane. Hurricane is a big tank engine who works at the big Steelworks on the mainland. He delivers steel to places like Bridlington Goods Yard with Frankie. He even has Merlin, Lexi and Theo help him at times. Long ago, he and Frankie trapped Thomas and James in the steelworks because they needed extra help and didn't want either of them to leave. But after Hurricane saves Thomas from molten slag and the experimental engines stay to help, Hurricane is willing to do anything to make up for his mistakes. continues his shunting Narrator: One day, Hurricane is shunting trucks of steel for D261 to take to Bridlington Goods Yard. Hurricane: All right. All the steel is ready to go. D261 arrives and couples up Narrator: D261 is not a nice diesel. He thinks that steamies should be scrapped and let diesels like himself and Frankie handle things. When he first arrived on Sodor, he had an accident and got a bowler hat stuck in his fuel tank. D261: Humph. I don't why the mainland keep steam engines like you and those freaks running. You should all be scrapped and let us diesels take over. We are new and modern. They had to fuss you around for hours before you're ready. Hurricane: What?! Why, you...! Narrator: D261 honked and rolled away, laughing. D261: (laughing) Narrator: Hurricane felt hurt. Hurricane: That good for nothing piece of junk. Hurricane sits alone in a siding Narrator: Later, Hurricane is still thinking about D261 when... Theo: Help! Help! I can't stop! Narrator: Theo was out of control due to his slag trucks pushing him. Merlin: Never fear, Theo! I will save you! couples up and slams on his breaks. Theo stops just short of the buffers Narrator: Luckily no one was hurt. Theo: Thanks, Merlin. That was really heroic of you. Merlin: I know, Theo. That was an adventure. arrives Frankie: What's going on here? Theo: I was being pushed by my slag trucks but Merlin came to my rescue. Frankie: Well, I must say, Merlin, I must congratulate you on performing such a heroic act. Merlin: Thank you, Frankie. But there's no need for praise. Really. Lexi: (in a country accent) Hoo-wee! Way to go, partner! Merlin: Thank you, Lexi. Narrator: Hurricane saw this all from nearby. Hurricane: sighs I wish I could be heroic. Hurricane is taking trucks to the slag heaps Narrator: The following morning, Hurricane was still wondering how he could be heroic. Hurricane: How can I be heroic? Narrator: Just then, a gust of wind blew something into Hurricane's face. Hurricane: Gah! Who turned out the lights?! I can't see! driver gets out of the cab and gets the object off his face revealed to be a comic book Narrator: It was a comic book. Hurricane: Huh? What's this? Narrator: On the front cover was a superhero known as Steam Man. looks at it and gets an idea Hurricane: That's it! Narrator: So off he went for his next job. Hurricane is on his way to Barrow-In-Furness Narrator: Later, Hurricane was taking a train of steel to Barrow-In-Furness, the station beyond the Vicarstown Bridge. Hurricane: Hmm. imagines himself as a superhero Narrator: Gordon was there with the express. Hurricane: Gordon, do you know where I can find something to make me heroic? Gordon: Why yes. You can look for the missing train that had been seen heading for London. Hurricane: Will do. Gordon: Glad you're doing something good to make amends for imprisoning Thomas and James at your Steelworks. Hurricane: Hey! Gordon: I was just saying. Hurricane: Well, put it more nicer next time. Gordon: Sorry. Good luck. Hurricane: Thanks. Narrator: And with that, Hurricane was off. Hurricane arrives at Bridlington goods yard Narrator: When Hurricane arrived at Bridlington Goods Yard, he saw some old engine parts near the track. Hurricane: I can use those parts to make my costume! Mainland Diesel that James met: Why do you want to do that? Hurricane: Because from now, I'm going to be a superhero. Ulli: Well, good luck finding someone to help. Hurricane: Oh, I will. Narrator: So Hurricane had the workmen place the parts on him. has a new look Narrator: Soon Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99